Concrete bodies, such as pipes, vessels, tanks, and the like are susceptible to corrosion either from the exterior or interior environment. To combat this problem, liners of highly plasticized PVC were created to be cast into the inside diameter of the concrete core to provide corrosion protection. These liners were successful in providing corrosion protection; however, they had other problems. When connecting multiple bodies, such as pipes, the joint area between pipe sections needs to be sealed, typically by having a person weld a protective strip over the joint once the pipe sections are installed. The result of the production problems and the field welding made this system expensive and limited the size range to those accessible to man entry. An improved reinforced concrete pipe that can effectively seal the concrete core from the environment is needed.